oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Genjo Sanzo
| age = 36 (Debut)Through the Grapevine: Sanzo's age is revealed. | height = 210 cm (6'11½") | weight = | occupation = Through the Grapevine: Sanzo presents himself as Captain Sanzo. | birthday = | status = | residence = | alias = | bounty = | medal = Received after the incident in Bedina. | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | relatives = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Gare Gare no Mi | dfename = Flow-Flow Fruit | dfmeaning = Flow | dftype = }} is a . Appearance Sanzo is a tall, bald man, with an everlasting serious expression. He wears a black kimono with almost floor-length sleeves and an orange outer cloak hanging from his shoulder and left arm, going around his waist. Underneath, he wears a one-piece, white undershirt, including split-toe socks and flat, wooden sandals. He also wears a pair of white gloves. Being part of the Four Arm Tribe,.Citation needed. Sanzo has an additional pair of arms. These arms are chained to his back with the hands clasped together and are only used for combat purposes in rare occasions,.Citation needed. being hidden under his clothes most of the time. Each chain weighs about 1 ton and is part of a complete restriction set that goes around his entire torso and his free arms as well, comprised of 5 different chains..Citation needed. Thanks to that and intensive training throughout his life,.Citation needed. he has a very toned and muscular body. Personality History Past Sanzo joined the Marines at 16 years old as an Ensign.Through the Grapevine: Sanzo remembers the time when he joined the Marines. Yonko Wars Saga Battle At Bedina Sanzo was the officer responsible for the inspection in Bedina's base. He is first seen knocking on the door of Grape's office, where he enters after the nervous man opens it. After exchanging a few words, Grape offers a cup of water, which Sanzo accepts, leaving him alone in the room as Grape goes get it for him. In his way back, Sanzo is sitting on a chair, going over the report papers he picked up from the drawers and spread over the table in Grape's office without his consent. Without finding anything suspicious or out of ordinary, he stands, ignoring the cup of water and starts walking towards the door. Before leaving the room, he addresses the scent of women impregnated in the place, cutting off Grape's response as he closed the door. He then proceeds to take care of another bussiness he had in the island. Sanzo goes to his ship where he is greeted by a fellow Marine soldier, going directly to his private room. There, he picks up a casket with a certain Devil Fruit inside that he was responsible for delivering to Swain. As he waited for the man, he entered a meditative state that was broke roughly one hour later with the arrival of the officer on the deck of his ship. Sanzo stands up, greeting Swain. He tells the man about the package that he is supposed to deliver to him, although he is not sure who had sent it. The exchange is suddenly stopped when a loud noise and the sudden disruption of the ship's balance caught both Marines off guard. Swain rushes to the railing and notices the floating house that had just banged on the ship. He jumps out of the ship, landing on the balcony, where through a window he sees the fugitive criminal Draco D. Damon. Sanzo goes to the border of the ship, hiding the package inside his robe. He addresses Swain, who had just engaged in combat against Damon and, later, Apu as well. After the three exchange some blows, Sanzo decides to join in, using the power of his Devil Fruit to completely destroy the upper half of the house with a single bullet of concentrated air launched through his hands. Proven to not be enough to incapacitate their opponents, Swain and Sanzo work together to deliver a barrage of air bullets that broke the entire house into pieces. Still, both pirates managed to escape. He pushes Swain towards the ship using a simple gesture, forcing the hovering man to land on the deck. Enraged with Sanzo's intention of not killing the pirates and their different ideals, Swain scolds him for his lack of conduct as a Marine. After the situation, Swain asks about the package, which Sanzo finally manages to deliver. He then describes the content and its capabilities to Swain. Convinced, the man eats it, but the sudden burst of disgust due to the horrible taste of the fruit makes Swain faint. Sanzo watches the whole scene as his crew approached in concern. He order them to find a place for him to rest as he picked up the man from the ground, laying Swain on a mattress. Sanzo goes to his cabin where he writes his reports and waits for Swain to wake up. Powers and Abilities As a Marine Captain, Sanzo has authority over lower-ranking Marines and is in charge of his own ship. Fighting Style Rokushiki Gentle Arts Devil Fruit Sanzo ate the Gare Gare no Mi at some point of his life.Through the Grapevine: Sanzo reveals the name of his devil fruit. It is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to manipulate flow and interfere on the comportament of anything that moves around him, including himself. He can manipulate the current flow of something or create it into his own body through strange movements similar to a dance to transfer it to other things and make them move.Through the Grapevine: Sanzo produced a stream of concentrated air after making strange movements with his hands. The fruit's powers work specially well with fluids, air being Sanzo's main way of attacking. Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Equipment ... Relationships Quotes Major Battles Trivia * He is based on Kongo-Sensei from the Houseki no Kuni Series. * He is named after the Buddhist monk and central character of , , which is named Genjō Sanzō in the Japanese translation. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marines Category:Marine Captains